Mi quebrado corazón
by Tiarusu
Summary: Naruto es un niño que vive en la calle en una temporada de invierno, ¿podrá recibir un acogedor hogar que lo refugie de las bajas temperaturas de la estación? (One-shot).


**Disclaimer: los siguientes personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo soy una aficionada que escribe de ellos por diversión.**

* * *

 **MI QUEBRADO CORAZÓN**

La fría tarde de invierno calaba los huesos de Naruto Uzumaki, un invisible niño huérfano con diez años de edad. Se aferraba a una chaqueta de cuero con agujeros que encontró en un basurero días atrás y calzaba unos desgastados zapatos que no eran lo suficiente gruesos para aislar sus pies del suelo cubierto por la nieve, cuyo espesor llegaba un poco debajo de sus rodillas.

Las personas caminaban a su alrededor abrigadas con guantes y bufandas, aparentemente, muy concentradas en sus asuntos como para notar que un niño deambulaba moribundamente cerca suyo.

El pequeño Naruto detuvo sus pasos delante de una cafetería, en su interior la sala era alumbrada por una cálida luz amarilla. Los clientes charlaban despreocupadamente entre ellos y bebían una taza de café humeante. Deseó entrar y abrigarse en la cafetería, pero la última vez que entró le pidieron que comprara o se retirara, y no tenía deseos de ver sus falsas sonrisas.

Se volteó hacia la calle fría la cual comenzaba a oscurecerse por el sol que se escondía detrás de las montañas. No se percató que, en la cafetería, una muchacha lo observaba detenidamente.

Caminó unos metros hacia el callejón donde dormía, el cual consistía en un edificio abandonado y viejo. Sin embargo, algunas cuadras antes de llegar, se dio cuenta que una chica lo seguía. Algo desconfiado, tomó una ruta diferente, para comprobar si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Al ver que lo seguía comenzó a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

—¡Oye, aguarda!

—¡Déjame, señora loca!

—¿Señora loca? ¡Tengo veinte años!

—¡Qué me dejes! ¡Auxilio! ¡Una loca me quiere secuestrar!

—¡Cállate, asustarás a la gente!

—¡Auxilio! ¡Ayuda!

Naruto tropezó con una piedra que no se podía ver pues estaba cubierta por la nieve. Lo que la muchacha aprovechó para llegar a su lado. Naruto comenzó a gritar desesperadamente y la chica le cubrió la boca con sus manos enguantadas.

—¡Mhp! ¡Mh Mnh! ¡Mmmmmmh!

La chica tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y el vaho aparecía y desaparecía delante de su boca por la extensa corrida que comenzó Naruto.

—Tranquilo, ¿de acuerdo? No te haré nada, es más… —buscó algo en sus bolsillos y se los enseñó en la palma de su mano.

Naruto alzó una de sus cejas, calmándose.

—Mmh…

—Te soltaré, pero solo si prometes no hacer escándalo.

Naruto asintió. La chica le entregó lo que tenía y Naruto lo abrió.

—Gracias… Los chicles de fruta son mis favoritos.

—Irónicamente, los míos igual.

—¿Quién eres? –preguntó echándose uno a la boca.

—Soy Hinata Hyuga, ¿y tú?

—Naruto Uzumaki.

Hinata miró con cierta pena los harapos de Naruto imaginándose lo difícil que sería enfrentar el invierno en esas condiciones. Se preguntó si vivía en la calle y quiénes eran sus padres, pero dedujo que era un tema delicado por lo que no dijo nada al respecto. En ese instante notó que Naruto se tragó el chicle.

—¡Naruto!

—¿Qué?

—¡Los chicles no se comen!

* * *

Naruto caminaba de la mano de Hinata, quién le prometió ir a comer algo y después comprarle algo de ropa, mientras le explicaba que los chicles solo se masticaban y si comía muchos podía enfermar.

Hinata le había colocado sus guantes azul marino y su gorro de lana, guardó su mano libre en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra. Hinata tenía pensando en ir a algún restaurante de clase, para que Naruto comiese como un rey, sin embargo….

—¡Ese!

—¿Seguro?

—¡Sí, ese! ¡Vamos!

—¡Espera Naruto…!

Hinata fue tironeada por Naruto hasta colocarse en la fila del restaurante para pedir la orden. Era un McDonalds. Hinata se esperaba algo más decente, pero Naruto era un niño y parecía muy atraído por las figuritas de acción.

Naruto saltaba ansiosamente y les decía a los niños que pasaban frente a él que sus figuritas eran geniales. Los padres de los niños parecían incómodos y los alejaban de Naruto, pero los niños parecían entusiasmados por sus cumplidos y les sonreían, otros le saludaban de vuelta. Hinata notó lo que los padres hacían y sujetó con firmeza la mano de Naruto, ignorando las miradas prejuiciosas de los adultos.

Finalmente llegó su turno.

—El combo número dos y una cajita feliz.

—¿Desea agrandar por medio yen?

—… Mm, sí.

—De acuerdo, serían…

* * *

Naruto y Hinata caminaban de la mano bajo la nevada que había en Tokyo, los copos de nieve bajaban lentamente y algunos se derretían en la pequeña nariz de Naruto. Esta vez ambos se dirigían a una tienda de ropa.

Lo primero que hizo Hinata fue comprarle una parca para que se quitara ese abrigo viejo y desgastado. Luego midió su talla y le compró pantalones, camisetas y ropa interior, deseaba comprarle zapatos, sin embargo, quedaba muy poco dinero en su tarjeta de crédito. Luego vería cómo lo haría.

Naruto insistió en colocarse su nueva ropa, pero Hinata solo le dejó colocarse la parca anaranjada.

—Primero te darás un baño, de lo contrario, ensuciarás la ropa que acabamos de comprar.

Naruto no replicó, no porque desease obedecerla, sino porque comprendió en ese instante, que Hinata planeaba llevarlo con él.

Cuadras después se detuvieron en un edificio de numerosos pisos, comunes en la capital de Japón, Naruto miró la cima con vértigo. Por dentro era un edificio cálido, elegante y espacioso. Hinata saludó amablemente al portero e intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras.

—¿Entonces lo encontró en la calle?

—Deambulaba solo por ahí y estamos a siete grados bajo cero —observó preocupadamente a Naruto que hacía muecas en una pared de espejos—. Si lo ignoraba… algo trágico podía suceder.

—Lo entiendo.

—Por favor, señor Azuma, manténgalo en secreto.

—Tranquila señorita Hinata, le aseguro que esto quedará entre los dos.

—Gracias —sonrió satisfactoriamente—. Saludos a su esposa de mi parte.

—Lo haré, buenas noches señorita Hinata.

—Buenas noches señor Azuma.

—Adiós chiquitín.

—Adiós señor, y gracias por guardar el secreto.

Hinata y Azuma se sorprendieron al darse cuenta que Naruto estaba pendiente de la conversación. Naruto tenía la costumbre de escuchar siempre lo que decían a sus espaldas. Hinata se despidió con una sonrisa por última vez y ambos subieron al ascensor.

* * *

Hinata bebía un café con leche y leía su blog favorito mientras Naruto se daba un baño en la tina por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Recibió una notificación de Facebook avisando que su mejor amiga Sakura Haruno le había enviado un mensaje.

 **Sakura:** Hola Hinata, ¿cómo estás?

 **Hinata:** Muy bien, hoy he recibido un regalo del cielo.

 **Sakura:** ¿Ah sí? ¿Y puedo verlo?

 **Hinata:** Aún no, está en la tina en este preciso instante.

 **Sakura:** Uh, creo que deberías acompañarlo 1313.

 **Hinata:** ¡Es un niño Sakura!

 **Sakura:** ¿Un qué? No puede ser… ¡¿Te lo has robado?!

 **Hinata:** ¡No! ¡Qué mente la tuya!

 **Sakura:** Échale la culpa a Sasuke.

 **Hinata:** Te echo la culpa, Sasuke.

 **Sakura:** Lo acaba de leer, dice que culpa recibida.

 **Hinata:** Ustedes dos son imposibles.

 **Sakura:** Conecta la cámara, mis dedos están cobrándome el exhaustivo trabajo de oficina.

 **Hinata:** De acuerdo.

Hinata abrió la aplicación de Skype conectando con Sakura. Una ventana se abrió en la pantalla. Sakura tenía el cabello algo despeinado y una coqueta sonrisa, a su lado Sasuke inflaba un globo de chicle.

—Te ves tan rudo mascando chicle, Sasuke —comentó Hinata a modo de saludo. Sakura se rio divertidamente y Sasuke solo frunció un poco el ceño.

—Ahora deseo que me digas todo con lujo de detalles —pidió Sakura acercándose más a la pantalla.

—Fue como un accidente, bebía una malteada de chocolate y comía un sándwich de avemayo cuando vi a un niño mirando con cara de hambre la viñera, se volteó, pero yo no pude dejar de mirarlo, me dieron unas ganas grandes de darle mi sándwich.

—Pobrecito, y con el frío que hace.

—Justamente por eso, me cayó como un balde agua fría, todos estábamos tan bien adentro y niños como Naruto estaban pasando por estas penas. Dejé dinero de sobra en la mesa y comencé a seguirlo.

—¿A seguirlo? —preguntó Sakura alzando una ceja.

—Suena como lo que un acosador haría.

Hinata rio avergonzadamente, luego dijo:

—No sabía cómo acercarme a él sin parecer un adulto con malas intenciones, pero Naruto se dio cuenta de que lo seguía y comenzó a correr, afortunadamente se tropezó y lo pude alcanzar.

Sakura y Sasuke intentaron contener la risa por la inusual situación de Hinata.

—Y comenzó a gritar que quería secuestrarlo, la gente me miró con cara de que llamaría a la policía y Naruto comenzó a gritar más fuerte.

Y sin aguantarlo más, Sakura y Sasuke estallaron en una carcajada. Hinata sonrió un poco y se sonrojó por la bochornosa situación que vivió. En ese momento escuchó unos pasos detrás, y era Naruto, que se asomaba tímidamente por el pasillo.

Usaba una polera anaranjada y unos jeans azules, caminaba con un par de calcetines blancos, todo era la ropa que Hinata y él compraron en la tienda.

—Naru ven, te presentaré a mis amigos —Hinata le llamó familiarmente.

Naruto pareció vacilar, pero avanzó hacia la mesa de vidrio circular donde Hinata posaba su computador. Se sentó en una silla a su lado, mirando con recelo a Sakura y Sasuke.

—¡Es tan adorable! —chilló Sakura llevándose una mano al rostro, Naruto hizo una mueca de susto.

—Ellos son Sakura y Sasuke, amigos de la adolescencia.

—¡Hola! Puedes decirme tía Sakura.

—Hola, soy Sasuke, y en cuanto me digas tío Sasuke te parto la…

—¡Sasuke! —lo cortó Sakura.

Naruto miró aún más asustado a Hinata.

—Ya te acostumbrarás, ambos son buenas personas —habló entre risas, aunque desconocía si en verdad le hacía gracia o eran por los nervios.

—Hace tiempo que no veía algo como esto —se refirió Naruto al aparato—. Es un computador, ¿no?

—En efecto, aunque también se le dice notebook.

—Así que un niño moderno, ¿cuántos años tienes, Narutín? —dijo Sakura.

—Diez años.

—¿En qué curso vas? —dijo Sasuke.

—Hace dos años que no voy al colegio, pero quedé en tercer grado.

—¿Cuál es tu color favorito? —Sakura.

—El naranjo…

—¿Y tu animal favorito? —Sasuke.

—Los zorros.

—¿Te escapaste de tu casa?

Hinata se sobresaltó al escuchar esa pregunta y le dio una mirada recriminatoria de madre. Sakura hizo una mueca arrepentida, con cara de "no fue mi intención".

—Pues eso…

—Naruto, si no deseas hablar de esto… —comenzó a decir Hinata.

—Mis padres murieron en un accidente... hace dos años, pero... habían robado dinero por Internet, por eso, y porque no tengo más familia, la policía me dejó en cuidados intensivos y no supe nada más de ellos.

Los tres escuchaban comprensiva y atentamente.

—Pero no quería que me enviaran a un orfanato, por lo que no volví a acudir a ellos, hasta que hoy…

—Naruto, eso debió ser tan triste —Hinata lo abrazó maternalmente y Naruto derramó unas cuantas lágrimas rebeldes, pero guardó silencio con valor.

Hinata, Sakura y Sasuke continuaran hablando por varios minutos. Naruto acabó por dormirse en los brazos de Hinata.

—¿Qué harás con él? Si el gobierno se entera de que cuidas a un niño sin legislación, te lo quitarán y lo sabes.

Hinata calló por unos segundos antes de responder a Sakura.

—Solo lo mantendré en secreto, al menos, hasta que alguien pueda ayudarme.

—No puedes ocultarlo por siempre, no deseo sonar aguafiestas, en verdad deseo que puedas adoptarlo, pero ninguno de nosotros tiene poder para interferir en la ley.

—Creo que conozco a alguien…

—Sasuke, si ésta es otra de tus bromas negras te juro que voy a tu casa y te acuchillo con las navajas de Jeff the Killer.

—¿Jeff the Killer? ¿No es un creepypasta para adolescentes? —inquirió curiosamente Sakura.

—Fingiré que no oí eso.

—Perdón, no pude ocultar la emoción.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y continuó:

—Tengo un contacto que se llama Shino Aburame, que a su vez tiene contactos con el gobierno, está en deuda conmigo desde que le ayudé a salir de la cárcel y puedo pedirle ayuda.

—Déjame recapitular, Shino es un político que estuvo en la cárcel por una razón que desconozco y le ayudaste a limpiar su hoja de vida, por lo que prometió ayudarte cuando lo necesitaras.

—Ajá, se ve que entendiste.

—¡Cielos, podría besarte! —soltó Hinata sin medir sus palabras.

—Hey, cuidado Hinata —exclamó Sakura algo celosa.

—Hazlo —habló Sasuke.

Hinata acercó sus labios a la cámara como si fuera a darle un beso, y en cuanto Sasuke hizo lo mismo Sakura cerró la sesión. Hinata se cubrió la boca para no reírse ruidosamente ni despertar a Naruto.

Tomó a Naruto en brazos, notando que pesaba muy poco para su edad y lo acostó en su cama matrimonial. Le quitó los pantalones y lo arropó hasta el cuello. Reflexionando sobre el día, se sentó a su lado y acarició suavemente su cabello rubio y despeinado.

Cuidaría con dientes y garras a Naruto, aunque intentaran quitarlo de su lado.

* * *

 **Dos semanas después…**

Hinata viajaba junto a Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke por las transitadas calles de Tokyo. Le habían prometido a Naruto ir a un parque por su cumpleaños, y como Naruto se entusiasmó con la idea preparó todo lo que necesitaría esa misma noche.

Pero antes hicieron una parada. Hinata le pidió a Naruto que la acompañara a hablar con unas personas. Naruto estaba muy emocionado como para observar los detalles. Entraron a una casa de apariencia antigua donde los niños jugaban con juguetes y otros dibujaban.

—Tú debes ser Naruto, ¿verdad, pequeñín?

—Sí, ¿y usted?

—Soy Shizune Kato.

—Un gusto, señorita Shizune.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Emocionado, ¡vamos a un parque por mi cumpleaños!

—¿A un parque…? —Shizune frunció el ceño pensando en cómo habían personas tan desgraciadas—. Esto es un orfanato… Naruto.

Naruto sonrió porque pensó que era una broma, pero comenzó a recordar como en cámara lenta los sucesos que lo habían acompañado hasta ese momento. Los llantos nocturnos de Hinata y lo fuerte que lo abrazaba cuando se acostaban a dormir, la delicadeza con lo que trató ese mañana, como si pudiera quebrarlo con el más mínimo rastro de indiferencia y la ansiedad en su voz cuando hablaba del viaje al parque.

Se giró hacia Hinata quién ya no estaba con él. Corrió hacia la salida, pero dos tutoras lo detuvieron.

—¡Hinata! —Naruto trató esforzadamente que las lágrimas no cayeron de sus ojos, pero se irritaron y se nublaron, y finalmente se desparramaron.

Hinata caminaba hacia el vehículo azul marino de Sasuke.

—¡Hinata! ¿A dónde vas? ¿Por qué…? ¡Por qué me trajiste aquí! ¡No veo los columpios que prometiste! —Naruto lloraba amargamente, pero algo en su corazón le decía que debía mantener la esperanza.

Dos tutores del orfanato sujetaban de los brazos a Naruto y trataban de hacerlo entrar, no sin cierta tristeza. Los gritos huían estrepitosamente de su garganta. Pero Hinata solo entraba al vehículo.

 _¿Lo dejaría ahí?_

—¡Hinata, esperaré por ti!

 _Porque esa no era una despedida. Volvería por él._

—¡Contaré los días con una pared y una tiza! ¡Voy a ser un niño feliz! ¿De acuerdo?

 _Porque Hinata le pedía que sonriera, siempre._

—¡Te esperaré, lo prometo!

 _Lo haría hasta el infinito._

—Porque me enseñaste que promesas se cumplen… lo… lo hiciste.

 _Y Naruto…_

—Yo te creeré… Hinata… Te amo. ¡Te amo Hinata!

Y el vehículo se alejó hasta desaparecer de su vista. Naruto dejó de luchar por zafarse.

Naruto Uzumaki nunca dejó de esperar.

* * *

 **Diez años después…**

En una cafetería Starbucks yacía un muchacho de veinte años, se había graduado de la preparatoria con la ayuda que le brindó el gobierno, porque era un niño que se crió en un orfanato. Actualmente trabajaba como garzón de medio tiempo y estudiaba Administración de Empresas en una universidad cercana.

Dos risueñas mujeres de apariencia joven entraron a la cafetería con dos dispares niños. El muchacho observó a una de ellas por unos segundos, la de cabello negro como el carbón, su rostro le parecía familiar. Los nuevos clientes se sentaron en una mesa y él acudió a servirles.

—¡Hola, bienvenidos a Starbucks! ¿Qué desean pedir?

—Me gustaría una malteada de chocolate –pidió la elegante mujer ojeando el menú, poco después notó que el chico no le quitaba la mirada–. Discúlpame mi atrevimiento, pero ¿nos conocemos de algún lado?

—Precisamente estaba pensando en eso, soy Naruto Uzumaki, ¿tú eres…?

—Hinata Hyuga.

Sus miradas se mantuvieron fijamente por unos instantes, eran misteriosos ojos negros escudriñando transparentes ojos celestes. Los acompañantes de Hinata notaron las miradas entre ambos.

—Sucede... que estoy libre después del trabajo, ¿podría invitarla por unos tragos?

Su compañera, Sakura Haruno, entreabrió inconscientemente la boca en una expresión sorprendida, los dos niños observaban a sus madres sin comprender la situación.

—Me encantaría, Naruto. Pero ahora, ¿podrías tomar nuestros pedidos?

Naruto se rascó la mejilla algo apenado y Sakura rio disimuladamente, mirando enternecidamente la escena.

—Disculpe, mi impertinencia, ¿puedo tomar su orden? —se refirió Naruto a Sakura. Luego de tomar la orden se dirigió a la cocina a comunicárselo a los chefs.

Hinata y Naruto se observaban y hacían sus asuntos con disimulo. Algo los atraía continuamente, algo que no sabían explicar. Luego de que Naruto saliera de su trabajo, tendrían mucho de qué hablar.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! Gracias por llegar hasta acá, no esperé que el one-shot quedara tan largo, por lo que aprecio que lo hayas leído todo. He borrado la segunda parte del fic porque considero que no quedó a la altura del primero, me disculpo si algún lector deseara que no lo borrara. También me gustaría decir que cambié el guión por el guión largo o raya. Les agradezco todo el apoyo que ha tenido la primera parte del fic, en verdad me ha sorprendido._

 _Bye bye!_


End file.
